Key to the Dust
by Kirukato
Summary: A história dos guerreiros do fim. A lenda dos que perderam a última guerra. A historia dos perdedores em Kingdom Hearts continua depois de um grande período sem mais histórias desculpe pelo atraso pessoal...Capt 25: A batalha contra o monstro começa...
1. Prólogo: A carta

KEY TO THE DUST

Prólogo: A carta

---------------

"Queridos amigos. Espero que estejam bem, e gostaria de dizer o mesmo, mas temo pelo futuro de Disney Castle.

Um forte poder das sombras invadiu os portões de nosso lar. Nosso destino está selado, mas pode haver esperança para o Reino da Luz.

A Cornerstone está lentamente cedendo aos poderes das trevas, e está lentamente rachando. Logo, será muita força, e ela será destruída. Não pode ser impedido, mas continuaremos a lutar.

Devemos lutar. O Reino da Luz Deve resistir, ou todos sucumbiremos junto a ele. O inimigo é forte, mas temos de resistir. Vocês saberão quando lutar.

Boa sorte. Creio que poderão... sobreviver."

----------------------Carta de Rei Mickey, Mártir da Resistência.

15 anos após o confronto contra os Nobodies, o Reino da Luz passa novamente por uma crise. O poder pode ser sentido de qualquer parte do universo. É condensado, maligno, doentio e insano. O odor pútrido da Morte se espalha por todos os mundos. Os fracos adoecem . Os fortes enfraquecem. Os mundos estão reduzidos à ruínas. Agora só restam criaturas da destruição. Seres que se alimentam dos gritos de desespero de quem sobreviveu. Nem sempre foi assim...

No tempo em que o Reino da Luz era habitado, cidades enriqueciam e vilas floresciam. Diferentes mundos e diferentes heróis. A história que lhes contarei é sobre aqueles que falharam miseravelmente. Os heróis da Guerra das KeyBlades...


	2. Heissen

Era uma noite escura e sem brilho, como todas as outras. Em The World that never Was, não faz diferença se é noite de Lua ou não. As estrelas nunca aparecem, ofuscadas pelas luzes da cidade.

Heissen havia acabado de terminar seu livro, e estava mais entediado que o normal. Olhando ao redor, ele teve certeza de que não havia mais nada a se fazer ali. Levantou-se, pegou sua jaqueta, e se dirigiu à porta. Passando pelo corredor, e descendo pelas escadarias, ele chegava ao estacionamento e à saída. Sua casa, um apartamento no terceiro andar, podia ser visto do lado de fora do lote. Não parecia muito agradável, mas ele não se importava com esse tipo de luxo.

O rapaz andou algumas quadras até chegar na entrada do metro. Passando por tudo, sem na verdade olhar nada, ele entrou e sentou-se. Heissen olhava ao redor. O trem estava anormalmente vago e silencioso. Próximo à ele, um rapaz de aproximadamente uns quinze anos, estava deitado.

O lugar estava mais que deserto. Uma imensa sensação de vazio inundava seu coração. Não era a solidão típica. Era mais... angustiante. Na tentativa de acabar com aquele vazio, ele olhou para seu relógio. "Sete e meia...", ele falou para si. Não tinha um horário para voltar para casa, mas poder ouvir sua própria voz e saber que faltava muito pouco para sair dali o acalmava.

O trem parou. Em pouco tempo, as portas se abriram e ele saiu. Notou que, juntamente com o rapaz que o fizera companhia, era o único que saíra dos vagões. Olhou ao redor e não viu ninguém. Ele imaginou que, como estava indo para uma área industrial à essa hora da noite, não deveriam haver muitas pessoas mesmo. O garoto provavelmente estava indo se encontrar com os amigos para fazer alguma besteira, da qual provavelmente se arrependeriam mais tarde.

Heissen andou alguns metros e olhou para o céu. Estava saindo dos limites da cidade. Em mais ou menos meia hora de caminhada, chegaria a um ponto em que, livre das luzes da cidade, poderia ver as estrelas . Continuou, então, a andar.

Mais ou menos uma hora depois, ele estava voltando. Heissen desceu as escadas para chegar à estação de metrô. Continuava vazio. Este realmente era o dia mais angustiante de sua vida. Ninguém nas ruas ou nos vagões. Escritórios vazios e uma cidade silenciosa. Nem o vento parecia soprar naquela noite.

Heissen apressou o passo. Não se sentia bem em relação àquela noite. O metrô estava vazio. As luzes estavam apagadas, e nenhum ruído que indicasse um trem podia ser ouvido. Ele voltou rapidamente para o lado de fora. O mesmo vazio. Os postes de luz estavam ligados, mas estavam tão fracos que mal serviam. O rapaz decidiu que seria melhor esperar um ônibus, ou algo do tipo, mas notou que mal tinha visto algum veículo, fora o trem de metrô, naquele dia.

O que fazer? Heissen só sabia se guiar pelo metrô. Fora isso, a única coisa que ele sabia usar como indicação era... "A torre..." ele se apressou. A Torre de The World that never Was podia ser vista de qualquer rua da cidade, e se localizava no centro, na zona comercial. De lá, ele poderia usar o caminho que faz todos os dias à escola.

Não deve ter demorado cinco minutos. Heissen ficou paralizado ao chegar. Mesmo nessa hora da noite, era impossível que o lugar estivesse vazio. Era provavelmente a rua mais movimentada do universo! Alguma coisa estava errada. Realmente estava...


	3. Cyrus

Cyrus foi acordado pelo motorista da Gummy Ship. Disse que ele descia aqui, e desejou uma boa viajem. Estava muito escuro nesse mundo, e ele percebeu que tinha esquecido de perguntar ao motorista qual mundo estava.

Olhou ao redor e não conseguiu segurar um suspiro de admiração, as casas pareciam tocar o céu. De onde ele vinha o maior prédio que ele tinha visto eram os templos, e não se comparavam a isso. Via luzes em todo lugar, se perguntou quem ascendia tantos lampiões.

Começou a andar e logo assumiu que não era um mundo muito populoso, apesar da quantidade de casas, pois não via pessoas nas ruas. Marcou um prédio mais alto como ponto de referencia, para não se perder. Achou uma placa que dizia que se ele seguisse por aquele caminho chegaria em um parque. Não viu o que mais tinha a fazer por ali, então acabou decidindo ir la.

Ao entrar, ficou impressionado por ainda não ver ninguém. Olhou mais a frente e viu um tipo de veiculo de transporte estranho, algo que não existia em seu mundo, mas decidiu entrar. Achou um banco e deitou-se, não sentia sono, dormiu bastante na viajem até aqui. Começou a imaginar se o seu pai estava nesse mundo deserto, ou se por esse motivo não havia pessoa alguma na cidade.

Começou a imaginar também se as pessoas dos outros mundos também se vestiam como ele, e se não o achariam estranho, andando com uma espada pelas ruas. Decidiu então colocar a espada em baixo dele e deitar-se em cima dela. Imagina sempre essas coisas, pensava horas e horas, mas não costumava dizer o que pensava.

Após mais algum tempo começou a perguntar se esse veiculo se movia, quando outro garoto entrou. Devia ter uns 17, pelo seu ver. Os sapatos eram chamativos, mas em suma era bem discreto. Não parecia o tipo que poderia lhe responder as perguntas em sua mente, então ficou deitado aproveitando o andar barulhento desse veiculo. Começou a pensar então, depois de procurar nesse mundo, se ele não achasse seu pai, como ele faria para ir para outro, mas decidiu se preocupar nisso depois. Por enquanto, tudo era novo e belo...

Cyrus desceu do veiculo quando ele parou, e observou o outro garoto no veiculo sair e seguir em outra direção. Numa coisa ele tinha certeza, andar de Chocobo era muito mais emocionante que ficar parado num banco ouvindo barulhos de metal batendo. Saiu do veiculo e verificou que não havia ninguém no lugar assim como aonde estava antes.

Não quis assustar o garoto, então andou nas sombras, em silencio. Caminhou mais um pouco, viu o tal parque, mais não havia nada de mais, então decidiu voltar e procurar um jeito para sair deste mundo de fantasmas.


	4. “Ikorose!” O ataque

Heissen observava a torre do relógio ainda desconfiado de que havia algo de errado. Ele pensou ter visto olhos amarelados o observando da escuridão quando ouviu um barulho à suas costas.

" Hummmm... O que temos aqui? Finalmente chegou!"

Do silêncio que tomava conta do lugar, apareceu um homem, parado bem na entrada do prédio, olhando a porta de vidro. Ele era um pouco mais alto que uma pessoa normal. Nada de tirar o fôlego. Ele estava vestindo uma roupa prateada, com vários detalhes em branco e preto, bem chamativa.

" Sabia que viria a mim... Vou acabar com isso antes que tenha tempo de se iniciar."

Ele se virou, olhando em direção a Heissen. Seu cabelo era Negro como ele nunca tinha visto, seus olhos, também negros, eram esticados.

" Espero que tenha apreciado a leitura desse livro, pois vai ser o último que você vai ler."

O homem ergueu seu braço. Carregava uma espada parecida com as descrições que Heissen conhecia das katanás, espadas de um mundo que ele conhecera pelos livros, mas era bem menor.

"Ikorose!"

O homem gritou. Heissen não viu ao certo o que aconteceu. A espada pareceu crescer em um tempo infinitamente pequeno, atingindo-o bem ao lado do coração, numa margem de erro mínima.

O jovem caiu no chão, Olhando para o grande monitor próximo ao topo do prédio. Nele, era mostrado a hora exata: 19:31...


	5. A fuga

Ira havia caminhado durante horas pela cidade. Ele já havia se habituado com o lugar, achar um lugar para dormir toda noite não era difícil, e na hora de comer era só procurar uma barraca de comida vazias e pegar um pouco para sobreviver.

Porem naquela noite tudo estava diferente. Não havia pessoas pelas ruas e o ar exalava um cheiro estranho. Buscava em vão algum lugar que não parecesse tão sombrio para dormir quando aquela estranha sensação tomou seu peito.

Ele já a tinha sentido antes enquanto estava naquele lugar de onde ele escapou. Algo estava errado, muito errado. Então ele ouviu um grito vindo da torre central da cidade. Rapidamente se dirigiu até lá a ponto de ver um jovem caindo com uma espada fincada em seu peito.

Então um homem que ele não havia visto em principio virou-se e falou:

-Então encontramos-nos de novo. Vejo que você cresceu desde sua fuga. Mas não se preocupe, minha missão por hoje está terminada. Nos vemos depois garoto.

Um clarão irrompeu enquanto o homem sumia deixando Ira e o garoto sozinhos na rua enquanto uma chuva começava a cair.

Ira se vira desesperado para o garoto caído e repara que a espada errou por pouco seu coração, alguns milímetros para o lado e o coração teria sido perfurado pela lamina afiada da espada. Ira se desespera por não saber o que fazer quando alguém chega.

Tak estava prestes a fugir daquele planeta quando viu Ira tentando ajudar Heissen. Rapidamente correu até eles e gritando convenceu Ira a levar o garoto ferido para sua GummiChip. Os dois trabalharam juntos para levar o ferido para dentro da nave e se preparavam para partir para o planeta

natal de Tak quando outro garoto adentrou a nave.

Um garoto de cabelos negros, com um fino rabo de cavalo atrás, usando uma camisa azul com gola alta por baixo de um casaco vermelho meio aberto, com mangas bem largas, tinha calça vermelha e botas de couro que iam até o joelho.

-Me deixem ir também. Vocês não viram mas eu também tentava ajudar esse garoto. Eu estava surpreso por ter visto somente ele nessa cidade e estava seguindo ele.

Ira se levantou e gritando perguntou por que ele não tinha ajudado o outro. Cyrus respondeu que ele não tinha visto o inimigo do ângulo em que estava, somente percebeu o perigo da situação quando viu Heissen caído com a espada em seu coração.

Ira e Tak decidiram que o mais importante no momento era salvar o garoto machucado e permitiram que Cyrus subisse na nave. O motor foi ligado e todos partiram rumo à Spira World , o mundo de Tak...


	6. Lady Yuna

Já na nave Heissen pensava para si mesmo, iria voltar para esse mundo em um tempo perto, mas por enquanto, tinha que encontrar seu pai e sentia-se obrigado a ajudar aquele garoto, não sabia o porque, mas devia a ele o sentimento de confiança que sentia agora. Esperava ter deixado seus ancestrais orgulhosos.

Quando a Gummy Ship pousou, fugiu rapidamente para trás da casa e ficou lá a noite inteira. Havia percebido logo quando chegou que tinha voltado a Spira World, o q o desapontou um pouco, mas se fizesse amizade com esse rapaz talvez pudesse viajar em sua Gummy Ship.  
Ao amanhecer decidiu bater e perguntar se o garoto estava bem, e logo caiu de joelhos ao ver a senhora Yuna, a pessoa mais importante daquele mundo, ali na sua frente, e logo fez a reza sagrada conhecida por todos naquele mundo.

Lady Yuna logo o deixou entrar, e lá dentro viu que o garoto ainda dormia. Viu um garoto meio alto, com olhos verdes e cabelo castanho claro, usando uma camiseta branca e um canguru preto por cima, calça jeans e tênis preto com detalhes prateados comendo na sala. Deixou sua espada na sua direita enquanto se servia. Gostava disso em Spira, as pessoas eram sempre cordiais, sempre lhe respondiam se ele perguntasse.

Quando a Lady Yuna viu sua espada deu um grito, e ele viu que o garoto da sala se preparar para atacar, mas como percebeu que ele não ameaçava se defender voltou a sua posição e continuou a comer. Ela tomou um copo d'agua e disse que já tinha visto aquela espada antes, com o Sir Auron.

Ele sabia que seu pai se chamava Auron, mas saber que tinha o titulo de Sir e que a grande Lady o conhecia era algo que nunca poderia imaginar! Tak chegou depois de comer e se apresentou, sentaram junto a mesa e começaram a conversar. Ele se chamava Tak, e era filho adotivo da grande Lady.  
Algumas horas de conversa depois, Cyrus descobriu que seu pai foi guardião da grande Lady. Mas que eles não se viram depois disso. Caminhou até o lado de fora para pegar um ar, e o outro garoto chegou e tocou seu ombro. Era o filho da Lady, dizendo que o outro garoto havia acordado, e o levou para dentro de novo.


	7. Conversas

_"Ikorose!" Heissen ouvia. "Ikorose!" Estava escuro. Nada mais lhe vinha a mente. "Ikorose!" Aquelas palavras ininteligíveis eram ouvidas, de novo e de novo. "Ikorose!" Na verdade... "Ikorose!" ele podia se lembrar... "Ikorose!" de algo mais... "IKOROSE!"..._

**_"Sete e trinta e um..."_**

"Waaaaaa!" Ele acordou espantado. Estava em um quarto simples, do tipo que não imaginara existir em Night Metropolis. A cama era bastante confortável, e o quarto, apesar de simples, transmitia uma sensação de segurança.

Heissen tentou se levantar, mas percebeu que doía muito tentá-lo. Ele imaginou o que teria causado tal ferimento. Parecia bem profundo, mas estava fechado. Aparentemente, ele recebera cuidados básicos, a ferida foi limpa com uma mistura de água e ervas especiais, e costurada de modo rudimentar, mas eficaz. Ele finalmente decidiu se levantar, teria que se acostumar com a dor, de qualquer modo.

"Olá, meu nome é Ira." Heissen escutou alguém falando. Se virou para um jovem mais ou menos da sua idade, alto, magro, olhos vermelhos, com uma cicatriz em forma de I na bochecha esquerda, cabelos rebeldes de cor vermelha e duas mechas roxas. Usava uma camiseta verde abarrotada, um jeans normal e andava descalço. Suas roupas transmitiam uma imagem de revolta, como se estivesse tentando afastar alguém, mas sua atitude era bem simpática. "Onde estou? O Que aconteceu?" Perguntou Heissen.

O Jovem esclareceu que tinha o encontrado em Night Metropolis, e, com a ajuda de dois jovens turistas de Spira World, o mundo em que estavam, o levaram rapidamente para um Gummi Ship. O rapaz então apontou para alguma coisa que estava encostada na parede. "Encontramos aquela espada enterrada no seu ombro. Não sei o que fazia com algo daquele tamanho, mas o homem que te atacou largou a espada assim que nos viu. Deve ter achado que demoraria muito para arrancá-la e fugir, ou algo do tipo." Ele explicava. Heissen deu uma olhada melhor na espada. "O que é isso!!!" A arma tinha cinco metros de comprimento! "Não me pergunte. Ela parecia ainda maior quando a vi enfiada em seu braço. Mal conseguimos guardá-la aqui dentro."

Aquilo tudo era muito confuso. Como algo tão ridiculamente comprido podia ser usado por alguém? Ele tinha certeza de que era uma espada curta. Não fazia sentido. Não fazia o menor sentido. Nada fazia, afinal...

"Ah! Você acordou afinal. temos muito o que conversar." Um jovem de cabelos negros falava, dirigindo-se a ele. "Espere! ele certamente não está bem Talvez devesse-mos fazê-lo aqui mesmo." falou outro, um garoto com olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos. "Bobagem! Você já se sente bem melhor, não?" Replicou o jovem de cabelo preto. Heissen olhou para seu braço e para o rapaz. "Errr... Claro..."

Cyrus ficou impressionado como a Lady parecia alguém simples, e como ele deixava ele falar com ela como alguém comum, sua vizinha.

Olhou para Heissen. Parecia guerreiro. Não era um simples garoto riquinho, talvez tenha sido guardião de um templo em seu mundo, talvez aquela torre gigante, do tamanho de uma montanha, fosse um templo desse tal mundo chamado Night Metropolis. O ajudou ate a mesa, apesar de achar que ele estava fazendo um drama muito grande, para conseguir comer algo. -Tem sorte, garoto. Como conseguiu? Nunca vi uma reação tão rápida contra um ataque surpresa... você é algum tipo de super soldado? Se fosse eu já estaria morto com uma espada encravada em mim. Agora, que já comeu seu almoço, poderia nos dizer um pouco sobre esse mundo que você estava?

"Super... Soldado?" Heissen estranhou. Ele certamente não tenho o perfil de um soldado. Ele sequer sabia falar como um soldado. "Eu não sou nada disso. Sou menos que um garoto normal." Ele respondeu, intrigado com a pergunta. "Então como fez para desviar daquele golpe? Vi que você foi surpreso pelo ataque, então como desviou a ponto de sobreviver sem maiores complicações? Ele mirou o coração, tenho certeza."

Heissen pensou um instante. _Ele não mirou meu coração._ Pensou um instante. _Quando a lâmina da espada aumentou, ele mirou no meu pulmão direito, esperando que eu tentasse desviar... mas não o fiz..._ ele pensou, tentando rir de si mesmo. O rapaz na sua frente esperava uma resposta, e, Ira, notando que poderia demorar para ouvir uma resposta mudou o assunto. "Que lugar é aquele afinal?"

Heissen levantou a cabeça. Percebeu a manobra do rapaz para aliviar seu desconforto, e sentiu-se meio que agradecido. "Night Metropolis. A maior cidade do universo. Um mundo vertiginoso, em que a noite foi transformada em dia, e que uma pessoa não faz a menor diferença." Ele respondeu de um modo apático. Estava acostumado à um mundo que não parecia se importar com ele. Pessoas conversando e se preocupando, era tudo muito novo...

Cyrus pediu licença e sentou se junto a Heissen, deixando a espada a sua direita. Heissen parecia não ligar muito para seu mundo, então Cyrus se virou para o garoto chamado Ira e perguntou: De onde vem? Sorte você também estar passando naquele momento...

Ira riu , se virou para Cyrus e sentou-se junto a eles. Venho de algum lugar, disse ele. É perto do outro, disse brincando. Na verdade, minha memória é um vazio, estou em procura do meu passado.  
Sabe alguma arte de luta? Cyrus era interessado também em achar um rival.  
Ira olhou para ele, e mostrou que estava desarmado, então Cyrus se voluntário em passar na casa dele mais tarde e pegar um presente para Ira.

Ira se levantou e falando para Cyrus comentou que nunca se lembrara d e ter pego em uma espada antes. Cyrus perguntou como era possível ter sobrevivido por tanto se, nunca ter lutado.

-Eu apenas tive sorte de estar no lugar certo e na gora certa.

-Lugar certo na hora certa? Isso é muito estranho Ira.

Ira concordou que realmente era estranho, mas suspeitava de que havia alguma força superior o guiando nessa jornada. Desde que fugira do laboratório em que haviam apagado suas memorias vagava por Night Metropolis em saber o que fazer, e parecia que agora encontrou um local para chamar de lar...  
Então desculpando-se por ir embora voltou para o quarto em que estava e se deitou pra tirar um cochilo. Ter passado a noite inteira acordada acabou derrubando ele na cama.

Heissen esperou até Ira e Tak irem dormir. Sentou-se a mesa, na qual Cyrus estava sentado. "Você não sabe mesmo o que estava acontecendo lá?" Heissen perguntou. Cyrus não parecia muito interessado no assunto. "Não faço a menor ideia. Mas pra ele ter atacado você daquela maneira, deve ter algo muito importante a seu respeito."

Cyrus, que estava coçando o nariz, se virou e falou para Heissen. "Eu tenho certeza que você está nos escondendo algo, e eu juro que vou descobrir." Seus olhos estavam transmitindo uma impressionante mistura de desprezo, curiosidade e uma vontade de lutar. Heissen se sentiu desconfortável e resolveu ir dormir. No caminho para o quarto em que estava, ele olhou para um relógio, grudado na parede. "Que piada! Sete e trinta e um... Acho que o tempo não é o mesmo para todos os mundos..." Ele resmungou, antes de deitar-se na cama.


	8. Sete horas e trinta e um minutos

_"Ikorose!" Heissen estava caído. "Ikorose!" A torre de Night Metropolis à sua frente. "Ikorose!" Um homem de cabelos negros e olhos puxados. "Ikorose!" Uma espada de vários metros de comprimento... "Ikorose!" enterrada em seu ombro direito. "Ikorose!" O céu... "Ikorose!" o céu limpo e sem brilho da cidade... "Ikorose!" estava... "Ikorose!" iluminado... "IKOROSE!" _

**"Será que você sabe, garoto? O destino que aguarda a todos, garoto? Não, claro que não sabe! Vou te dizer, garoto... Já são SETE E TRINTA E UM.**

Heissen acordou com um grito. Rapidamente, os outros chegaram a entrada do quarto em que estava. "O que houve?! Estamos sendo atacados?" Tak perguntou já, praticamente, em posição de batalha. "Que horas são?! Rápido que horas são?!" Cyrus se afastou do corredor, resmungando qualquer coisa. "Que cara folgado!" Ele reclamava. "Sete e meia!" Heissen não se acalmava. "Que horas são? Qual a hora exata!!?" Ele gritou. "7:31..."

_7:31, sim eu me lembro... foi o momento em que eu escapei... A dor a luz...e as trevas repentinas... meu nome qual é o meu n..._

_A voz ,ela novamente... o q ela diz... Cuidado ,pule, pule para encontrar seu poder.._

Ira se levantou quanto ouviu o grito, junto com os outros correu para o quarto mas tudo parecia estar em ordem. Então Heissen começou a gritar as horas: 7:31, 7:31...

Ira não acreditou novamente no acontecia e percorreu pra ver o q acontecia com os outros relógios. Mas enquanto corria pela casa ouviu o grito de Yuna. Chegou no quarto no momento de ver uma nave fugindo.

Enquanto todos corriam para o quarto de Yuna Ira saiu da casa e se lembrou das palavras do estranho homem de olhos negros:

**-Te vejo novamente muito em breve, "garoto"...**

Todos estavam confusos. Ira e Heissen, porém, pareciam saber de algo que os outros não sabiam.

"19:31... Foi o horário em que fui atacado..." Heissen falou, nostálgico.

"Sim? E daí? Tinha que chegar a hora mais cedo ou mais tarde, não? Afinal, é um horário como outro qualquer. tem que acontecer." Cyrus respondeu, quase como se achasse ridículo o comportamento do rapaz.

"Você não entende. Esse mesmo minuto... não mudou por horas... Sempre 19:31." Heissen afirmou. mas Cyrus não se impressionou.

"E daí? Está de dia lemb..." Ele mal pôde terminar de falar. Ao olhar pela janela, era noite. Todos ali tinham certeza que haviam dormido bem, e que já devia ser dia.

"Que me#$ é essa!!?" Tak gritou. Eles todos foram para fora. Ira estava parado, olhando para um gummi Ship que partia.

"Quem era?" Tak perguntou.

"Não faço a menor ideia... Mas tenho certeza que não é um bom sinal." Respondeu Ira...


	9. Ataque ao templo

"Que diabos é aquilo!?!?!" Cyrus apontava para o céu. Luzes púrpuras pareciam estar caindo sobre um dos templos. As nuvem se abriam e as estrelas estavam mais brilhantes do que qualquer um deles jamais tinha visto.

Heissen caiu sobre os joelhos. "Aaargh!" Uma dor profunda parecia tomar conta de seu corpo. ele podia se lembrar daquelas luzes. Foi a única vez em que o céu noturno da cidade estava iluminado.

De repente, um vulto prateado. Heissen consegue desviar-se rapidamente, recebendo apenas um pequeno corte diagonal, entre as sobrancelhas, no momento em que se virou para ver o que aconteceu. A espada parecia ter sido arremessada de dentro da casa, mas ia em direção ao templo.

"Aquele maldito! Está aqui!" Ira gritou com raiva.

Cyrus estava mais concentrado em Heissen do que na espada em si. "Ele fez de novo. Aquela espada estava em uma velocidade muito alta. Se não fosse uma pessoa altamente treinada, ela não deixaria de perder pelo menos metade da cabeça, mas ele não só previu, como desviou da espada. Ele acha que não o fez antes, mas eu vi o movimento!"

"Então!? Vamos logo atrás daquilo! Deve estar indo em direção a ele!!!" Lembrou Tak.

Cyrus ficou intrigado por alguns segundos... Como se movia tão rápido?!? Ele viu alguns panos ao lado da casa, pegou eles na mão e gritou para Heissein: -Ei, o apressadinho! e jogou os panos em cima dele. O que você pensa que esta fazendo?! veio a voz de Heissen, abafada pelos panos. Se ele te quer, vai ter que passar por cima de mim! ele se armou com a espada, e ficava olhando para os lados, esperando algo vir.

"Ei, Tak! Pega a sua Gummi Ship, esse é nosso mundo, vamos defende-lo até o fim!" Cyrus estava na verdade um pouco feliz de ter um pouco de ação depois de um dia tão parado como ontem. Ele virou para Ira, e numa voz apressada disse: "Pegue algo e prepare-se, tem algo vindo, eu posso sentir!"  
Sentiu Heissen se mexendo em baixo dos lençóis, e ouviu ele gritar "Pelo menos me de uma chance de me defender!" Cyrus achou que seria estupidez, mas estava ávido pra ver ele desviar de uma espada daquele jeito de novo, então o permitiu sair.  
Viu algumas sombras chegando, então não esperou mais um segundo e desembainhou a espada contra eles, aqueles seres de olhos amarelos não pareciam muito fortes, e ele começou a brandir sua espada contra eles.  
Um pulou em sua direção, e ele ergueu sua espada verticalmente, fazendo o inimigo bater de cabeça com a ponta da lamina. Uma coisa rosa voou quando o inimigo começou a desaparecer. Não parecia com nenhum dos inimigos que tinha visto em suas viagens.  
Começavam a se agrupar a sua volta, e ele girava a espada com um zunido, fazendo varias coisas rosas brilharem no céu escuro. Percebeu que estava se distanciando de Heiseen, então voltou mais para perto e viu Tak e Ira se defendendo como podiam deles. Sua espada negra ficava invisível a noite para outros, mas ele já conseguia distinguir o brilho fosco dela. A seu ver,essa noite estava prometendo...

"O que está acontecendo!!?" Heissen estava extremamente confuso. Do nada, aqueles seres os atacavam, mas eles mal sabiam o que estava acontecendo.

Cyrus lutava ferozmente com as criaturas, quase como se tratasse de algo pessoal. Mas...

"Eles são muitos! não podemos ficar aqui Heissen!" Cyrus estava tentando afastá-los sozinho. Não restavam muitas opções, mas a mais sensata era certamente fugir.

Tak e Ira já estavam embarcando no Gummi Ship, mas era impossível descer no meio de tantas coisas.

"Vamos logo Heissen! Eu não vou conseguir lutar contra essas coisas e te proteger ao mesmo tempo!" Eles recuavam, correndo em direção ao templo, o Gummi Ship atrás deles, esperando uma oportunidade para o resgate.

"O Templo!!!" Cyrus parecia sussurrar, ao chegarem à maior construção em muitos quilómetros. O Templo em si não era tão alto, mas era impressionante, mesmo para quem estava acostumado aos prédios gigantescos de The World that Never Was. Heissen estava deslumbrado com as formas e a beleza do lugar.

**"Então... Você sobreviveu, garoto."**

Ele virou-se rapidamente. Um homem, aquele mesmo homem, estava no Templo, fitando Heissen, com um olhar de curiosidade.

**"Você é um rapaz interessante... conseguiu desviar do meu golpe a ponto que pôde sobreviver. Impressionante... garoto."**

O homem falava, meio que irritado.

**"Mas no fim... Você não se salvará!"**

O homem levantou a espada. ela tinha voltado para suas mãos, estava em seu tamanho original. Ele apontava... a espada seria novamente disparada. _Mas..._ Os olhos negros de Heissen pareciam não acreditar... _Cyrus!!!_

"Não no templo de Yevon!" Cyrus gritou, e pulou na frente de Heissen. Olhou para Ira e Tak, e olhou para o homem. O homem parecia surpreso por uma reação tão incandescente. Cyrus realmente estava borbulhando de raiva.  
Fincou sua espada no chão, e luzes coloridas começaram a sair de todos os lugares, e indo em direção ao inimigo. Cyrus rezava entoando uma canção, e os espíritos tomavam forma e atacavam. O inimigo ficou atônito, e olhava para todos os lados se defendendo. Até que foi atingido e foi obrigado a sair do lugar.  
Cyrus falava pra dentro pedindo benção aos Deuses de seu planeta, concentrando energia enquanto os espíritos atacavam seu inimigo. Ainda rezando Cyrus se levantou e olhando com raiva para o homem berrou: "Erro seu pensar que pode atacar meu mundo e meus amigos e escapar ileso._** MORRA!!!!**_ Os espíritos que atacavam se agarraram ao inimigo e todos explodiram em uma grande bola de fogo.

Cyrus caiu no chão, e disse, ofegante: Doe isto ao tempo, e defendam esse garoto. Ele vai contar tudo o que sabe para nós depois...  
Jogou uma bolsa de couro para Tak e caiu desmaiado no chão, enquanto murmurava: obrigado...

Ira rapidamente saltou da Gummi Chip e foi ao lugar onde os dois estavam.

-Fujam rápido, se eu não tivesse trazido esse garoto nada teria acontecido por aqui.

-Não diga isso Ira, você me salvou e estou muito grato.

-Exatamente, agora eu quero que vocês dois fujam o mais rapidamente daqui enquanto eu tento enfrentar esse desgraçado que apagou minha memória.

Heissen levantou Cyrus e junto com Tak se encaminharam para a nave e começaram a ligar os equipamentos. O inimigo se levantou cheio de escoriações rindo:

**"Vocês acham que eu morreria com esse ataque tão fraco, eu ainda não fui derrotado."**

Enquanto isso Ira tentava de toda forma escapar dos golpes inimigos enquanto se protegia com uma barra de ferro que havia encontrado.

**"Garoto, você ainda pensa que pode escapar de mim? Não se lembra dos sofrimentos que passou?"**

O inimigo começou a correr na direção de Ira quando a nave levantou-se do solo. O golpe estava quase o atingido quando se lembrou do estranho sonho:

_Lembre_ _se Ira, nos momentos difíceis lembre se do seu eu interior, lembre se de seus antigos poderes, pule para sua salvação..._

Enquanto isso na nave os três garotos viam Ira tentando se proteger como podia. Uma luz emanou da mão do inimigo quando no momento em que todos acharam que Ira ia ser atingido ele deu um salto enorme e alcançou a nave:

-Rápido, vamos fugir enquanto é tempo...


	10. Shinsou, atire e mate: IKOROSEEE!

"Rápido!" Ira comandava. Tak pareceu ignorar o fato de que não gostava de receber ordens desse modo, mas concordava com a mesma. Do entanto, alguma coisa pareceu empurra-lo para longe dos controles.

"O que está fazendo!?!" Heissen estava mudando a direção da nave para de volta ao solo.

"Está louco? Aquele cara pode nos mat---!" Tak não conseguiu terminar a sentença. Um raio de luz, quase capaz de engolir a nave inteira, cruzou os céus bem aonde estavam os jovens. Se estivesse acordado, Cyrus certamente seria o primeiro a mencionar o que Heissen havia feito.

"O que foi aquilo?!" Ira perguntou, em extrema confusão. "Ele não vai deixar-nos fugir. vamos ter que pousar e enfrentá-lo!" Heissen respondeu com um tom firme e confiante.

"Ok... Quanto antes isso terminar, melhor." Ira tentou concordar.

**"Não achei que você fosse escolher a morte, garoto."**

O homem estava parado em frente ao Templo, sua face estava sem expressão.

"Fiquem aí. Se alguém for morrer aqui, apenas eu o farei." Ira e Tak escutaram chocados.

Ira ainda tentou descer lá e detê-lo, mas Tak impediu.

"Se o fizer, ele perderá a vontade de viver. Pelo menos isso ele ainda pode ter." Ira encarou Tak por alguns instantes. Ele sabia, no entanto, que nada poderia ser feito.

**"Então... Vai se entregar a morte. Eu nunca esperei tal comportamento, NÃO DE VOCÊ!!" ele ergueu sua espada curta, uma ultima vez. "Shinsou! IKOROSE!"**

A arma novamente cresceu, tão rápido que tudo o que se viu foi sangue...Heissen não sentia a dor. Ele olhou para Cyrus. Não foi muito com a cara dele, mas o que faria agora seria para ele. Tak e Ira mal podiam acreditar. "Ele não pode ser humano!" Um dos dois, ninguém se lembra qual, falou.

**"Como você fez isto!?!?"**

O homem perguntava, assustado e confuso.

**"Uma coisa é desviar do golpe por alguns centímetros, mas... isso é impossível!!!"**

Heissen apertava com força a lâmina da espada, segurando-a com sua mão esquerda. O sangue corria seus braços, e ele parecia determinado a terminar aquilo ali mesmo.

"Volte!" Heissen comandou, e a espada se encolheu novamente, escapando pelos dedos do seu próprio dono. Quando chegou, o rapaz pôde sentir o pequeno impacto, que cortava mais um pouco sua mão. Heissen colocou a mão direita sobre o cabo da espada, e ,lentamente, removeu-a de sua mão.

O rapaz olhava maravilhado, quase que hipnotizado pela espada. Seu sangue deslizava pelo metal prateado, e se acumulava na guarda. Ele lentamente posicionou a espada de modo horizontal. Então, o foco em seus olhos mudou, da espada, para seu atacante... Os olhos daquele jovem nunca mais seriam os mesmos... "Atire... e Mate..." Não... Nunca mais... "_SHINSOU!** IKOROSEEE!"**_


	11. A casa de Heissen

Cyrus se levantou devagar, olhou para os lados por sua espada e foi se erguendo. Viu Heissen parado, olhando para a espada em sua mão, fria e com sangue. "Eu conheço esse olhar, eh melhor se cuidar!" Heissen esboçou algo parecido com um sorriso, mas não um sorriso de alegria, mas sim um sorriso de satisfação.  
"Agora, eu suponho que na correria não fizeram o que poderia ter sido meu ultimo desejo?"

Cyrus foi até Tak e estendeu a mão, e disse curtamente: a bolsa.  
Tak devolveu a bolsa, e Cyrus viu o templo não muito longe. "Alguém pode me ajudar até lá?" Ira colocou o braço de Cyrus em baixo do seu e foram caminhando até o templo. "O que quer aqui? E o que foi aquele ataque que você usou?"  
Cyrus olhou para Ira e respondeu: "Bom, aquele ataque que usei chama meus espíritos ancestrais para me auxiliar na batalha, mas eu tenho que por todo o meu ser nesse ataque. Fui um pouco descuidado, estava cego pela raiva. Mas agora, tenho que pagar meus respeitos e agradecimentos a meus ancestrais. Gostaria de vir?" Ira balançou a cabeça positivamente, e entraram por uma porta lateral.  
Havia uma estátua lá, com uma cesta aos seus pés. Abriu a bolsa e colocou algumas moedas. Se apoiou em um joelho e entoou uma canção, muito mais calma do que a que ele cantou durante a batalha, e se levantou. Murmurou um obrigado e saiu."Muito bonita, a canção" Ira disse, tocando no ombro de Cyrus, esse sorrindo, e saíram juntos de volta a Gummi Ship.  
Chegando lá, Cyrus se virou para Tak e disse: "Não sei se você aceitara, mas peço a você que me leve desse mundo para algum outro, mas antes vamos na minha casa para eu pegar uns chocobos. Não sei ao certo, mas você poderia vir conosco, já que Heissen provavelmente quer saber como ficou metido nisso e Ira não tem para onde ir. O que acha?"

Tak acenou com a cabeça, e foram para a casa de Cyrus. Ao descerem, sua mãe o saldou, e deixou todos entrarem. Heissen perecia sem jeito de entrar na casa de alguém assim, mas Cyrus decidiu não ligar.  
"Hey Ira" Cyrus estava no canto da sala segurando uma caixa preta. Quando Ira chegou perto, abriu a caixa e tirou uma coisa comprida. Tinha um tubo grande que terminava com duas alças. Perecia muito estranho. "Eu ganhei isso quando fiz uns... erm... serviços para certas pessoas, a alguns anos" Falou isso baixo, olhando de relance para sua mãe. "Vem lá fora comigo rápido, eu te ensino a usar. Depois podemos tomar um banho e café da manha."  
Os dois saíram, e Cyrus percebeu que Heissen também estava os seguindo de perto. Cyrus pegou a arma e colocou as alças nos seus ombros, olhou para frente determinado e puxou a parte de baixo para trás. Deu um olhar e apertou o gatilho. Uma enorme língua de fogo jorrou da boca da arma. Cyrus sorria de satisfação, e depois a entregou para Ira e disse "Faça bom proveito".  
Cyrus foi até sua mãe e perguntou se poderia pegar dois Chocobos, e ela apenas pediu que não pegasse os melhores de todos. Cyrus veio montado em um chocobo que parecia austero e rápido. Estava usando uma cela. Veio também puxando outro chocobo da fazenda atrás. Esse era maior, e usava um grande lençol de couro nas costas.  
Cyrus apontou para o chocobo maior e disse: "Bom para carregar coisas, e também pra quem nunca montou em um chocobo." Deu um sorriso e colocou os dois na Gummi Ship.  
Deixou os outros dois e entrou no banheiro. Entrou dentro da banheira e relaxou a cabeça. Mas que dia ontem... ele mal podia acreditar. Mas ele queria mais, mais luta. Sentia seu sangue pedir por mais...  
Saiu do banho, e caminhou ate a cozinha. Sentou na mesa junto com os outros e começou a comer. Sua mãe fazia uma geleia como nenhuma outra pessoa. Todos na mesa começaram a repassar os acontecimentos de ontem, para saber o que fazer.


	12. As duas espadas

Heissen lançou olhar de certa incerteza sobre a arma. Não parecia segura, e certamente não era. Mas Ira levava jeito para a coisa, e de qualquer forma, demonstrava que seria cuidadoso. O silencioso rapaz, que estava encostado na parede, resolveu sair dali por hora. Não se sentia a vontade na casa de outra pessoa. Quando se hospedara na casa de Tak, ele pareceu não notar, pois não tinha realmente entrado, mas ele certamente se sentiu vulnerável e dependente quando entrou na casa de Cyrus.

Caminhado pelas proximidades, Heissen notou que ainda estava com a arma que conseguira com seu atacante. Parecia muito cruel o que ele tinha feito. Afinal, Heissen tirou sua vida sem ao menos saber seu nome. Algo tão impessoal e frio que lhe causava desconforto. O rapaz rapidamente voltou sua atenção para a espada. Agora ele lembrava o termo para uma kataná curta... "Wakizachi..."

Sim, ele tinha conhecimentos sobre coisas normalmente inúteis. Livros não estragariam sua mente como lhe era dito. Ele olhou mais uma vez para a espada. Do que ele tinha a chamado?

"Shinsou..." Heissen movimentou a espada, girando-a e testando-a. Era ótima,incrível como ele nunca vira. se era para desvendar o mistério por trás daquele homem, então aquela espada seria sua guardiã, guia, companheira e amiga. "Shinsou..." Ele repetiu enquanto fitava a espada, posicionando-a horizontalmente.

"Atire e Mate. Shinsou! Ikorose!" A arma cresceu instantaneamente, atingindo uma árvore que estava por perto, mas não exatamente próxima. "Você é uma lâmina especial... certamente especial..." Ele sussurrou para sua arma. Shinsou... Era sua arma...

Cyrus chegou perto de Heissen e o fitou por um minuto. "Nome bom... faz jus a espada."  
-"Porque diz isso?" Heissen era uma pessoa reservada, e parecia não gostar de saber que alguém o escutou falando com uma espada.  
-"O estilo da espada é parecido com o nome. Essa, é Fata Morgana." Um brilho fosco saio da bainha enquanto ele a tirava. "Essa espada é passada as novas gerações de guerreiros em minha família, até eles acharem sua própria espada. Sua própria história a seguir. Aparentemente, você já achou a sua. Por sinal, o que aconteceu depois que eu desmaiei?"  
Heissen olhou para ele com aquele seu olhar inconfortável, e começou a descrever como ele havia corrido e pegado e enfiado a espada no inimigo. Cyrus ficou impressionado e ao mesmo tempo cauteloso. Não queria aquele cara como inimigo.  
"O que sabe sobre luta de espada? Estava pensando em ir falar com meu mestre, talvez pudéssemos ir juntos."

"Luta com espadas..." Heissen repetiu hesitante. "Para falar a verdade, eu nunca tinha pego numa arma até hoje." Cyrus não se mostrou surpreso. Provavelmente, algumas pessoas tinham o talento nato para isso, além do que ele pegou o inimigo de surpresa, ao desarma-lo, tendo a chance perfeita. Mesmo assim... Não era normal.

Heissen estava meio que inseguro sobre ter aulas para combate real. Ele não queria se tornar um bárbaro que lutaria por aí a troco de nada. No entanto, ele queria saber o que tinha a ver com aquela história toda, e o que tinha acontecido ao seu mundo. O rapaz não hesitou mais.

"Nada, não sei nada sobre o uso de espadas, mas estou disposto a aprender." Ele falou decidido. Cyrus deu um sorriso de confiança. "Se é assim, quem sou eu para não levá-lo lá o mais rápido possível?" O jovem deixou escapar uma pequena risada.

Cyrus foi até a mãe e pediu para que cuidasse de Ira e Tak, e seguiu com Heissen para a casa de seu mestre. Era uma casa simples, não muito enfeitada, mas tinha um arranjo em forma de circulo na frente que parecia alegrar quem o visse. Cyrus bateu na porta do mestre, e esperou uma resposta.  
-"Queém eéstaá aií? Um pobreé velhoó non pode ter paáz?" Cyrus olhou para baixo estupefato, e disse sem cerimonias:  
-"Sou eu Cyrus. Você não tinha dito que ia deixar o sotaque?" Um homem em seus 50 saiu pela porta, olhou para Cyrus e bateu na cabeça dele com seu cajado.  
-"Olha o desrespeito na frente de visitas garoto! Sua mãe não te deu educação para isso!" A voz do homem era forte, apesar da idade afeta la. "Você, quem seria?" Ele disse isso, juntando as mãos em um formato de circulo e fazendo uma reverencia.  
-"Heissen". Ela não parecia nem um pouco a vontade, mas não conseguiu segurar e olhou para sua espada.  
-"Ele é meio tímido" Cyrus disse, interpelando. "Ele quer um pouco de treina..." O senhor bateu novamente na cabeça de Cyrus.  
-"Eu disse para ter educação!" Ele empurrou Cyrus do caminho, e se dirigiu a Heissen "Então quer treinamento, ahn? Oh, me desculpe, onde estão meus modos? Cyrus me tira fora do sério... Sou Mestre Galahad, venho ensinando alunos já faz algum tempo. Gostaria de entrar e tomar um copo de chá?"

Heissen curtamente acenou com a cabeça que não."Ok então... posso ver sua arma?" Heissen pareceu um pouco hesitante, e mostrou a arma na própria mão "Ah, sim, já tive uma dessas... luta muito bem em combate perto. E você Cyrus, se somente veio trazer seu amigo acho que já pode ir..."  
-"Não, na verdade quero aprender combate a curta distancia também."  
-"Ah, claro, não quer ficar para trás, certo? Nunca gostou disso. Bom, se vão aprender juntos, eu posso simplesmente ensinar algumas técnicas de batalha em conjunto, se vocês quiserem..." Os olhos de ambos aumentaram, e o Mestre riu.  
-"Bom, Cyrus, espere um pouco e pego uma espada para você treinar. Depois iremos por ali"


	13. O treino Ira

Ira se levantou da cama depois de uma boa soneca. Ultimamente sua vida mudara drasticamente e ele ainda pensava em tudo o que lhe tinha acontecido. Olhou para o teto e por um tempo não pensou nada, apenas ficou a observar um mosca.

Então resolveu se levantar. Olhou para o lado e viu a nova arma que havia acabado de ganhar. Realmente não gostava de usar armas, mas continuar lutando com as próprias mãos certamente poderia ser perigoso.

Ao descer encontrou a mãe de Cyrus, que o informou que todos haviam saído, Heissen e Cyrus pra treinar e Tak voltou para sua casa. Então Ira se sentou e durante o tempo teve uma conversa interessante e agradável com a moça.

Passado um tempo Ira saiu da casa e foi explorar as redondezas. Logo encontrou um lago. A água extremamente brilhante e azul o impulsionou para mergulhar no lago.

Depois do banho de lago, Ira resolveu fazer algo de útil depois de relaxar. Primeiramente experimentou e testou a arma. Se interessou pelo jato de fogo que emanava da arma. Treinou um pouco e rapidamente aprendeu a manusear a arma.

Depois de algumas horas treinando com a arma resolveu tentar dar pulos como aquele que tinha feito antes. Durante um bom tempo nada aconteceu, seus saltos estavam como de qualquer outro. Mas depois de um tempo começou a pular cada vez mais alto. Conseguia ver ao longe a casa em que estava e a fazenda de Chocobos.

Depois de muito pular estava realmente bom, e seus saltos estavam incrivelmente altos. Pegou a arma e fingiu lutar com um inimigo invisível. Usava o cabo da arma como um bastão, tanto como ataque como defesa.

Tentou experimentar uma técnica ousada. Com um pouco de dificuldade pulou com a arma, usando todas as suas forças forçou seu corpo para rodar no ar, ligando a arma jorros de fogo começaram a ser lançados em todas as direções, queimando as arvores em volta.

Ao ver que conseguira seu intento se apressou em apagar as arvores. Treinou mais um pouco até se acostumar com seus saltos com a arma. Depois pra relaxar deu mais um salto e ao rodar percebeu que rodava muito mais rápido formando um pequeno escudo de ar.

Cansou-se de treinar tanto aquele dia e voltou ao rancho para tomar um banho. Antes de entrar pensou: "Viper, é um bom nome para essa arma. È, a partir de agora essa arma é Viper."


	14. O treino Cyrus e Heissen

Os dois voltaram, Cyrus carregando uma espada leve, com a ponta da lamina voltada para trás. Cyrus se posicionou ao lado de Heissen e ficou olhando seu mestre: ele sabia melhor o que perguntar o que fariam.  
-"Isso, nessa posição. Primeiro... quero ver do que são capazes. Entreguem sua espada, rapidamente" Os dois se olharam, e entregaram suas espadas ao mestre. O mestre começou a recitar um canto, e as espadas ficaram com uma aparência fantasmagorica.  
-"Pronto, agora podem lutar, quando uma dessas toca no inimigo ele fica vermelha e ai vocês param de lutar e eu decido quem é o melhor. Ok?"  
-"Ah, eu estava querendo um pouco de ação, mesmo." Cyrus disse com um sorriso no rosto."  
-"...eu vou perder mesmo, mas vamos lá." Heissen disse, olhando para trás.  
-"A, qual é? O Cyrus vai cair no mínimo duas vezes tentando dar um ataque pesada com essa espada. Tenha um pouco de espírito!"  
Heissen não parecia muito convencido, mas se preparou para atacar do melhor jeito que sabia. Cyrus se ajeitou um pouco e ficou olhando para Heissen. Queria ver do que ele era capaz. Olhou rapidamente para o mestre que sentou num banco perto. Voltou a fitar Heissen.  
Os dois ficaram parados por o que pareceu uma eternidade, mas na verdade foi menos que um minuto. Mal respiravam. Heissen fingiu um passo a direita, e Cyrus impulsivamente pulou para ataca lo. Heissen já mandava sua katana assobiando em direção a Cyrus, que caia assim como seu mestre havia dito. A espada era muito leve.  
A espada de Heissen passou um pouco acima na vertical de Cyrus, ele não estava prevendo uma queda. Cyrus rolou para a direita e subiu num pulo. Sorriu... gostaria dessa batalha.

Heissen começou a pronunciar... Atire e Mate!Ikorose! A espada veio zunindo na direção de Cyrus, e só não o acertou pela falta de treino de Heissen. Esse parecia estar se soltando, indo para a luta. Heissen jogou seu corpo pra direita, prevendo um ataque, só que Cyrus também foi a direita. Começaram a ziguezaguear entre as arvores, com ataques alternados. Deram voltas e voltas, e quando saíram, estavam cobertos de folhas. Baforavam e sorriam.  
-"Vou dar 100 agora, quero que você também de!" Cyrus gritou para ele.  
-"Claro claro... acha que pode contra mim com 100?" Heissen disse, um pouco mais solto.  
-"Se não usar, não terá chance... agora olha isso!" Cyrus ergueu a espada lateralmente do lado do ombro direito, esticou sua mão esquerda no formato de uma pata de urso, e luzes começaram a sair ao seu redor. "Haaaaaaaaa! Toma essa!" Cyrus carregou sua espada na direção de Heissen, que com uma facilidade incrível saiu do caminho. Cyrus acertou uma pedra que estava atraís, que fendeu e soltou poeira por todo o lugar.  
Cyrus usou a poeira para descansar um pouco, esse ataque realmente o drenava. Viu a sombra de Heissen se movendo a uma incrível velocidade, e de repente viu ele correndo em sua direção. Cyrus rolou para a direita bem a tempo quando a espada de Heissen atingiu bem aonde ele esta, mas ao ficar de costas escutou Heissen dizer "Atire e Mate!Ikorose!" e sentiu uma sensação fria o atingindo nas costas, como um calafrio que não passava.  
-"Já chega! Muito bem Heissen! E muito bem Cyrus. Caiu apenas uma vez atacando. E claro, ainda bem que não usou o ataque dos seus ancestrais, se não eu te mataria aqui e agora. Bom, foi uma luta muito boa. Agora é hora de treinar pesado. Primeiro... Heissen, garoto, o que raios foi aquela velocidade sua?" Heissen ficou um pouco corado ao ouvir isso "Enfim... que técnicas gostariam de aprender? Rápidas? Fortes? Baixas? Temos um bom trabalho pela frente..."

-"Acho que podemos ir por rápidas, certo?" Ele disse piscando para Heissen.  
-"Correto, correto. Bom, segurem suas armas desse jeito" Ele segurou seu cajado na altura do seu ombro. Os dois obedeceram. "Isso, isso. Agora, fiquem nessa posição e fixem nesse ponto" Ele jogou seu cajado com extrema facilidade num ponto de uma arvore a frente, e ficou fincada. "Vocês vão fixar o olhar lá. Poderão piscar uma vez a cada 30 segundos, comigo contando. E... vamos lá! 1, 2, 3, 4..."  
Ficaram assim por 2 horas e meia, o céu já estava vermelho do por do Sol e eles só tinham o café da manhã no estômago. "Fechem os olhos agora. Continuem na posição. Vocês dois devem ter total sincronia ao atacar. Os dois deverão correr e tocar meu cajado, de olhos fechados, ao mesmo tempo. Devem confiar e ajudar seu parceiro. Se ele começar a ficar para trás, você reduzira à velocidade dele. Seus ouvidos devem estar apurados, perfeitos. Comecem!"  
Ambos se lançaram para frente, batendo um no outro. "Olhos fechados! Só vão abrir quando fizerem direito!" Ele os colocou no ponto aonde estavam de novo e e repetiram. Ficaram fazendo isso por mais meia hora até pegarem o ritmo um do outro.  
-"Bom, bom. Precisam dessa força mesmo. Podem abrir os olhos" Eles demoraram um pouco pra se acostumar com a luminosidade, apesar de já ter pouca luz. "Agora... Eis o que farão: Correrão até a arvore, e se jogarão de costas contra ela, Cyrus virado para baixo e Heissen para cima. Prenderão o braço um do outro, assim" Ele fez o movimento como entrelaçando um braço imaginário com o seu "Erguerão a espada frente e girarão em direção aos inimigos. Mas primeiro, vamos comer algo, estamos todos com fome" Disse, com um sorriso que mostrava alguns dentes lascados.  
Depois de comer, começaram a treinar a técnica. Até conseguirem fazer uma vez plausivelmente, já eram oito da noite. Treinaram até as nove e meia, e já estavam quase mortos. "Vão pra casa, sua mãe esta te esperando! Depois nos veremos."


	15. Uma nova Gummi Chip: Novo ataque?

"O que ainda está fazendo aí?" Escuridão. "Por que você ainda está ai?" Heissen não consegue ver nada. "Você está muito atrasado!" E para falar a verdade... "Estão apenas perdendo tempo." Ele também não ouvia nada... "Você deve ir agora." Aquela voz... "Eu já disse, vá!" Vinha de dentro... "VÁ!!!!"

"Aaarrggh!" Heissen acorda no meio da madrugada gritando. Ele não sabe ao certo, mas acha ter ouvido um barulho estranho. Ele olha para a espada, que descansava num criado-mudo, ao seu lado. Talvez seja uma das características dessa espada, mas um homem pode perder-se de seus pensamentos, apenas por fitar sua lâmina. Suave, delicada, e deliciosa paz. Mas que pode ser quebrada por um feixe de luz. "O que é isso!" Ele fala em um tom de voz relativamente alto, para sua espada, possivelmente acordando os outros hóspedes da casa.

Heissen, desanimado por não ter respostas acaba se deitando novamente, cansado de ficar a madrugada inteira tentando dormir.

De repente ele acorda ouvindo um barulho assustador e enorme. Ele rapidamente pega sua espada e levanta em um salto. Olhado ao redor não percebe nada de errado no quarto. Então, refletindo na lâmina, uma raio de luz branca, vários aliás, uns meio quadrados e outros arredondados. Se aproximavam e se tornavam mais nítidos. Para Heissen, parecia ser algo enorme, e se suas noções de física não estivessem erradas, ia bater na casa.

Cyrus ouviu alguns barulhos durante a noite, mas os ignorou. Saiu cedo de manhã e montou seu Chocobo. Começaram a andar por cerca de 15 minutos até uma floresta. Desceu do Chocobo e empunhou sua espada. Começou a caçar animais para treinar, apesar de ainda estar um pouco machucado do dia anterior.  
Foi atacando animais e outras criaturas fracas, e encontrou alguns inimigos que deram uma certa dificuldade para ele, apesar de no final conseguir derrotar eles. Lembrou dos seus tempos numa certa cidade ,enquanto fazia alguns serviços lá, que seus companheiros ficavam assombrados como ele atacava forte esse tipo de inimigos, antes mesmo de ele realmente começar a aprender técnicas de luta verdadeiras com a Fata Morgana com seu mestre.  
Subiu no seu Chocobo uns 15 minutos depois, já havia ficado lá tempo demais, e começou a voltar, só que dessa vez fez um parada em um lugar. Chegou na beira de um precipício, onde uma das cidades mais importantes de seu mundo ficava. Era um linda visão, a do amanhecer ali. O sol refletido nos grande templos era uma visão única de seu mundo naquele lugar. Pegou a Fata Morgana com as duas mãos e se ajoelhou ali, pedindo a benção de seus ancestrais. "Firer, combina com nós dois esse nome, garoto." Ele disse, olhando para seu Chocobo. Voltou para sua casa, e viu surpreso que uma Gummi Chip ia em direção a sua casa.


	16. Ellyon e Antony: A queda

"Como isso foi acontecer?...Até a algumas horas atrás eu estava lendo um livro no meu quarto quando..."

-Ei Ellyon, nós os despistamos?  
-Por enquanto sim. Vamos pousar naquele planeta.

"Porque eles atacaram nosso planeta?...Que eu saiba nosso planeta não tinha nenhuma intriga ou nada com qualquer outro...Porque?

-Ei me ajuda nos controles aqui! Acho que emperraram.  
-To indo Antony.

"Eles vão me pagar... eu vou ficar forte... e assim quando eu achar eles de novo... eu possa mata-los!"

-Ei Ellyon, os controles emperraram.  
-Acho que a gente vai bater naquela casa. O jeito é pular!  
-O que? Se é o jeito... mas antes vamos tentar mudar a direção.  
-Quem é aquele cara olhando pra cá?

- Ellyon... Cuidado!!!


	17. Ira e o resgate

Durante a noite Ira ouviu barulhos. Primeiramente pensou que o barulho poderia vir de fora. Mas passado um tempo viu que não acordava e o barulho continuava o mesmo.  
Tentou desesperadamente acordar, sabia que estava dormindo. Até que conseguiu abrir os olhos. no começo se estranhou com a luz, estava claro de mais.  
Então quando se acostumou com a luz reparou que estava em um corredor bastante iluminado.

Caminhou durante um tempo bastante longo, pelo menos foi o que pensou.  
Ouviu uma música. Era de um voz feminina e infantil. Se sentiu extremamente bem com essa canção, e começou a procurar quem seria essa garota que cantava tão bem.  
Chegou a uma encruzilhada, continuou pelo lado de onde vinha a voz. Parou em uma porta do corredor. Ela continha uma janela de vidro que dava para ver o aposento dentro.  
Viu um lugar aconchegante, sem aquela desagradável luz que emanava do corredor onde estava.

Havia uma lareira com bastante lenha e um fogo aconchegante. Na frente havia um sofá que lhe pareceu estranhamente familiar.  
Mas o que chamou a sua atenção foi de onde vinha a voz, que cantava aquela canção. Havia uma garota com cabelos muito vermelhos ,como se fossem fogo, e havia uma única mecha de cabelo com uma tom meio rosado, meio arroxeado.  
No mesmo momento em que encarou a garota era parou de cantar, e olhando para ele, deixou uma lágrima escorrer de seu rosto. ela se levantou, e mesmo estando por traz da porta ele ouviu perfeitamente bem ela dizendo para ele fugir.  
Com um medo estranho e terrível fugiu até o fim do corredor. No teto havia uma luz brilhante e azulada. Com um de seus saltos alcançou o teto e perdeu o ar. Estava em uma coisa líquida que não o deixava respirar. Começou a subir e ao sair estava no lago que havia treinado no dia anterior, e o dia já havia raiado.  
Ao chegar na casa em que estava hospedado viu estranhas luzes saindo de uma máquina em frente da casa.

Ira só teve tempo de pular para o lado quando uma gummi chip passou por cima de sua cabeça. A nave estava indo na direção da casa.  
Rapidamente se levantou e correu pra ver se conseguiria fazer alguma coisa. viu que alguém chegava de Chocobo a uma distancia mas na pressa não conseguiu ver quem era.  
A nave acabou desviando segundos antes de bater na casa e caiu com um forte barulho no chão.  
Sem pensar Ira pulou na nave com a arma em mãos para ver o que era aquilo. Mas ao entrar na nave viu apenas dois garotos um pouco aturdidos pela queda. Ajudou os dois para sair da nave e logo se jogou cansado no chão.

"Estava escuro, confuso, eu não lembro de nada depois de tentar pular da gummi, quanto tempo será que passou... ou melhor, será que eu ainda estou vivo, eu não vou mais perder tempo aqui."

Ele levanta-se bruscamente, sentindo uma forte dor na cabeça,...

"Eu não pareço estar morto"

-Ellyon, você está bem?  
-...

Antony percebe uma forma, prepara-se para se defender, mas quando vai pegar sua arma, sente o vazio que devia estar preenchido por ela  
"Droga, onde está Lilium? não adianta se perguntar, eu vou ter de lutar com ou sem arma"  
Nisso, Ellyon acorda, não parece ter percebido a presença  
"Eu mal consigo ficar em pé, mas ele está pior, se tiver que lutar, que seja."

Ira vê que eles estão machucados, mas nem tanto, um em pé, outro cambaleante.  
-vocês estão bem?  
"Ele está falando comigo, acho que não quer atacar, mas se for uma armadilha? eu não tenho saída, vou ter que confiar nesse cara, droga."  
-Não muito, meu amigo precisa de ajuda, e eu não posso ajuda-lo, tire-o daqui  
-E você?  
-Eu preciso achar uma coisa  
Quando Ellyon já está fora, ele ouve um barulho contínuo que pareciam correntes se arrastando.  
"Parecem correntes, espera, realmente são, Lilium."  
E então, subitamente, as correntes envolvem a nave, e apertam cortando a nave em vários pedaços, e quando termina, Ira olha e vê um garoto em pé, inconsciente, com uma pequena foice na mão.

Ira sorri ao ver que os dois garotos estão bem. Segurando Ellyon apoiado em si mesmo estava voltando para casa quando ouviu um barulho.  
Virou-se a tempo de ver o outro garoto de pé, meio inconsciente, segurando uma foice e a Gummi Chip totalmente destruída.  
Apoiando-se com dificuldade conseguiu levar os dois garotos com dificuldade para a casa. Ela estava deserta, todos tinham saído para resolver seus próprios problemas.  
Pois os dois em um quarto vazio e foi pegar remédios para os dois. Ellyon se levantou e perguntou;  
- Meu amigo, Antony, ele está bem?  
- A o nome dele é Antony, é... eu acho que ele vai ficar bem. E o seu nome qual é? O meu é Ira, prazer.  
-Meu nome é Ellyon, mas isso não tem importância agora.  
E Ellyon caiu desmaiado na cama. Ira deu o remédio para os dois e ficou vendo os dois, já era a segunda vez que ficava a cuidar de garotos machucados e já estava se acostumando.


	18. Heissen,Cyrus e a mesma Gummi Chip

"Que mer é essa!?" Heissen gritou. Estava desacordado fazia um tempo, e talvez aquilo fosse mesmo um tipo de miragem. A Gummi Ship que ia em direção a eles desviou alguns metros de seu curso, batendo bem ao lado, ainda arrancando alguns pedaços da casa, como tijolos e telhas. Heissen saiu às presas.

Do lado de fora, Ira tentava ajudar alguns sobreviventes. "Aquele apressado! Ele não sabe que pode ser outro invasor!?" Ele fez uma pausa, antes de tentar falar com o rapaz. "Ira! Saia daí! Não sabemos se são inimigos ou não!" Ele não podia ouvir. Estava consideravelmente distante, e as chamas suprimiam qualquer som. _Que droga!_

A situação não era das mais agradáveis. Rapidamente, Heissen resolveu que, se eles estivessem lutando, o melhor meio seria cercá-los, assim os recém chegados seriam obrigados, pelo menos, a considerar uma retirada.

Do outro lado, Heissen entrou, e encontrou um rapaz, procurando desesperadamente alguma coisa. Heissen, porém, não teve tempo de perguntar o que era. Do nada, as paredes da nave começaram a emitir um ruído... um barulho muito incomodo.

"A nave! Esta se partindo...?!" Ele olhou para frente. O rapaz estava agora de pé, não parecia saber o que fazia. Estava segurando uma espécie de arma, da qual saia uma corrente. O cabo aparentemente de ferro ou madeira masisa, não dava pra dizer com tanta fumaça e chamas.

"O que está fazendo!?" Heissen gritou, mas não obteve resposta. Diante da situação, só havia uma opção lógica. E antes que alguém pudesse notar, ele já havia abandonado a nave. Aquele Gummi Ship podia explodir.

Ele não tinha tempo de dar a volta e avisar Ira para não tentar resgatar aquele cara. Ele odiava a ideia de estar impotente, mas nada podia ser feito. Após tamanha correria, Heissen sentou-se ao pé de uma árvore, escondendo-se do brilho do Sol matinal. As queimaduras doíam bastante. As chamas...

Cyrus olhou para a destruição que estava ocorrendo, e disparou com seu Chocobo, na direção das chamas. Era um Gummi Ship totalmente destruída, mas isso não importava, precisava apagar essas chamas antes que destruíssem sua casa.

Firer respondia a ele como por intuição, e começaram a jogar baldes d'agua sobre as chamas. Firer engolia a agua e a cuspia, tudo num suor e estresse horríveis. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade as chamas se apagaram.

Olhou ali perto e viu Heissen, sentado em baixo de uma arvore queimado. Correndo até ele, Cyrus puxou um livro que o Mestre havia dado, e o pois nas mão de Heissen "Aqui, faça isso!"

Heissen baixou os olhos entre gemidos, olhou para o livro. Estava escrito Cure no topo da pagina, e alguns desenhos de mãos completavam a pagina.

"Leia e copie os movimentos, vá!" Cyrus rosnou, irritado. Heissen obedeceu, pareceu esquecer por um momento as queimaduras e uma chuva de cristais coloridos começou a aparecer nos dois. Se sentiram calmos, e suas queimaduras começaram a fechar.

-"O que raios aconteceu aqui?" Cyrus perguntou, agora calmo.

-"Uma Gummi Chip veio caindo em direção da sua casa, errando pelo pouco que esta vendo. Tinha duas pessoas abordo e o Ira levou eles pra dentro."

-"Que?!" Cyrus se irritou de novo, e começou a marchar para dentro da sua casa. Sua mãe estava sentada inquieta na cadeira da cozinha, então ele deu a ela um copo de agua.

Entrou no quarto dos hóspedes e viu Ira tratando dos dois. Sentou-se na cadeira e ficou com a Fata Morgana apontada para os dois "Quando acordarem, quero respostas."

Ira se levantou quando Cyrus entrou no quarto e disse.  
-Precisamos conversar.  
Os dois foram para sala onde Heissen se encontrava.  
-Foi bom os dois terem chegado. eu consegui salvar os dois garotos, mas há alguma coisa de errado com os dois. Me parece que ambos estavam afobados e fugindo de algo, e quando o tal Antony(sim esse é o nome dele se vocês querem saber, o outro,Ellion me contou o nome dos dois antes de desmaiar) se levantou fugindo da minha ajuda e destruindo a nave logo depois foi extremamente incriminador.  
-Mas o q você acha q eles querem?  
-Não sei, mas tenho certeza q eles nos escondem algo. Apesar de que o tal Ellion me parecer alguém legal.  
Os três ficaram pensando no que tinha acontecido aquele dia quando ouviram um barulho e os dois garotos desceram.


	19. Ellyon, Ivalice e a premonição

Estava meio tonto... tudo acontecera tão rápido... estava começando a acordar viu q estava em um quarto, junto com Antony que estava em outra cama. Já acordado a primeira coisa que percebeu foi que não estava achando as suas espadas, sua última herança. Notou que o rapaz que vira antes de desmaiar estava conversando com outros dois, e pareciam falar de Ellyon e Antony. Foi junto a eles para ver se descobria alguma coisa.  
Chegando junto a eles perguntou:

Aonde nós estamos?

Cyrus saca sua espada e apontando ela em sua direção disse 'Nós que devemos fazer as perguntas! Quem é você?.

Ira impede o outro de o atacar. 'Cyrus da um tempo pra ele! O garoto caiu de uma Gummi e acabou de levantar do desmaio, calma. Ele vai nos contar tudo não vai Ellyon?.

Estava mais confuso ainda, mal conhecia o garoto e ele o ameaçava... assim como aconteceu em Ivalice... mas como a situação estava desfavorável ele deveria colaborar. Tudo bem, eu falo, eu falo! Vixe... Pois bem, o que vocês querem saber?.

Cyrus, o garoto que o ameaçou, responde ' Humph... Agradeça ao Ira por me impedir de te atacar... Nós queremos saber de onde vocês são e porque vieram aqui. Vai desembucha!' O outro rapaz que não havia falado foi para o quarto. Provavelmente ver se Antony já havia acordado.

Querendo não lembrar do que havia acontecido em sua casa, porém agora obrigado, disse, ' Eu morava em Ivalice, dividindo um apartamento com Antony e uns amigos. Até que hoje começou uma invasão, e um por um, todas as pessoas que eu conhecia, ou mesmo as que eu nunca tinha falado, morreram na minha frente. Eu e Antony escapamos e tentamos achar minha família e pegar uma gummi Chip para fugir.'

Cyrus fala ' Espera, porque Antony foi com você e não foi achar a família dele?. Ellyon responde ' ...É uma história complicada... pergunte a ele quando acordar porque eu mesmo não sei direito... continuando; quando achamos minha família, meu pai estava a defendendo, e nós o ajudamos.'

Ira se levantou quando a história havia começado, por mais curioso que estivesse por saber a história do garoto, guerras e mortes não eram seu assunto favorito e se levantou para ir embora.  
Passou pelo quarto em que o outro garoto estava. Cyrus viu Ira passando e foi atrais dele.  
-Onde você vai, não vai escutar a história do garoto, vai deixar Heissen sozinho?  
-Não se preocupe comigo ou com Heissen, eu sei que ele consegue se virar sozinho. E eu estou com a cabeça cheia de mais pra ficar me preocupando com esses garotos e suas desventuras. Eu vou pro meu quarto ler um pouco pra relaxar.  
Cyrus então voltou pra sala ouvir a história do garoto. Ira se deitou na cama e pegou um livro com belas ilustrações para descansar.  
Mas não estava a fim de ler, só ficava pensando na voz e na garota de seus sonhos. Era capaz de sentir seu doce cheiro só de pensar nela e a música ficava ecoando em sua cabeça.  
Ficou perdido em seus delírios sem perceber o tempo passar. Ouviu passos apressados por toda casa, algo estava acontecendo mas não conseguia e nem queria sair da cama. Sentiu a brisa noturna entrar pelo quarto e alguém andar pelo quarto mas não se manifestou.  
Depois de um tempo adormeceu. Naquela noite teve um sonho estranho com Gummis Chips caindo, corredores sem fim, foices cortando a casa e a garota constantemente chorando. Mas a música sempre pontuando seus pensamentos.

Enquanto isso Ellyon continua contando sua história para Cyrus e Heissen.

'Quando a gente chegou la vimos o meu pai defendo todos... minha mãe, minha irmã... parecia que a minha ajuda nem prestava... se eu fosse mais forte...'

Ellyon olha para baixo e aperta seus punhos com força, mas depois ele voltou a olhar Heissen e Cyrus e continuou a história. Ai quando eles pararam de aparecer, contei nosso plano a eles. Todos concordaram que era melhor do que ficar parado ali esperando mais deles chegarem. Mas se eu tivesse o dom... eu poderia ter visto que iria acontecer... Poderia ter evitado...'

Ellyon, olhando para baixo novamente, procura uma cadeira para se sentar e começa a apertar os punhos novamente só que com mais força. Ainda de cabeça baixa, continua a história. ' Fomos para o hangar ver se ainda tinha alguma gummi. Mas bem perto do hangar, alguém que parecia ser o general daqueles que nos invadiam, começou a nos perseguir, e primeiro matou minha irmã...' seus punhos fazem mais força, ' depois a minha mãe...' usou mais força ainda...' e quando chegamos na gummi, estavam apenas eu, meu pai e Antony ... Só faltava meu pai para subir na gummi, e ai, o desgraçado mata ele também... E antes da porta se fechar, ele me da um ultimo presente... Dawn e Twilight ...'

Ai se lembrou das espadas que ia procurar. Se levantou e foi para o quarto. Heissen e Cyrus se surpreenderam com tal demonstração e reação, mas ambos estavam chocados com a notícia e deixaram Ellyon ir embora.

Ellyon chegou ao quarto e viu que Antony estava acordado e o outro garoto não estava la... Viu as espadas do lado da cama onde havia dormido. E quando as pegou, era como se tudo parasse... Ele deu uns passos para trás e viu a si mesmo! Ai tudo começou a andar normalmente... Depois mais rápido.

E viu que se passaram 5 dias. No 5º dia viu que uma gummi pousara perto da casa, e os soldados diziam querer pegar os sobreviventes de Ivalice, os soldados haviam pego a todos de surpresa, e depois...

Já estava para anoitecer. Heissen perambulava pela casa de Cyrus. Estava indo em direção ao quanto em que os recém-chegados estavam, apenas para ver o que estavam fazendo. Não haviam ganhado sua confiança ainda, especialmente depois daquela demonstração de loucura feita pelo suposto Antony.

Quando ele entrou no cômodo, porém, percebeu algo de estranho. Ele viu aquele rapaz pegar as espadas antes... Ele ainda estava lá... de pé? "O que você..."

"Temos que sair daqui..." Ele respondeu friamente, como se sua mente estivesse longe.

"Claro, claro... Mas primeiro, me explica o porquê..." Heissen respondeu, tratando-o como um maluco.

"Eles virão. Daqui a cinco dias... Virão para dos calar." Ele falava como se estivesse apenas repetindo algo. Não havia emoção ou mesmo vida em seu jeito de falar. "Eles virão. Não estão preocupados em se vocês nos entregarão ou não. Este mundo já os pertence mesmo..."

Algo chamou a atenção de Heissen. "Como assim!? já pertence?", "Eles vieram pelo mártir e pelo salvador. O dono da espada de cem pés, que conquistou este mundo. E o Chaser da morte, o transtornado transformador ..." Heissen ficava mais confuso cada vez que ele falava. ele, em certo desespero, agarrou os ombros do rapaz, virou-o em sua direção e gritou.

"Como assim!?!? Eu mesmo o matei! Eu o matei com sua própria espada!"

"É verdade. Ele foi o ultimo homem até hoje a banhar aquela espada. Esta parte do mundo ainda está intacta. Mas..." A voz parou. Todos os sons e ruídos cessaram completamente. O silêncio era suficiente para enlouquecer um homem.

Heissen, caiu sobre seus joelhos, a espada curta, Shinsou, já em suas mãos, apoiando-o. Imagens da floresta em chamas tomaram conta de sua mente. A pequena cidade sucumbia a uma armada de criaturas, todas segurando estranhas armas, que pareciam vir da mente de uma criança. As criaturas porém, não eram humanas nem Heartless...

"Aaaaaarghhh..." Heissen deu um salto para trás. Percebeu que o rapaz estava calado. lembrou-se do que ele havia falado, e finalmente conseguiu diferenciar...

"Não era a voz dele..." Heissen falou para si mesmo. "Ele avisou que alguém vinha a este mundo, mas tudo depois disso..." Ele começou a duvidar de si mesmo e de sua sanidade. "Tudo depois pareceu vir de mim mesmo..."

Olhou para sua mão direita e não viu a espada que carregava. Olhou novamente para o rapaz e percebeu que ele ainda estava fitando a espada, como se ninguém tivesse sequer tocado nele. Heissen se dirigiu cambaleante até a sala, sentou-se e pôs levou a mão à cabeça. Era demais para se compreender...

Tudo voltara ao normal...

Ellyon ainda estava com suas espada nas mãos...

Estava assustado...

Não sabia o que havia acontecido...

Será que havia despertado o dom?

Havia finalmente despertado o poder de sua família?'


	20. Lilium e Antony

"Ahh, minha cabeça, braço direito, ops! eu estou inteiro, era para eu ter sido destroçado junto com a gummi, ela..., é muito perigosa"  
Antony, levantando-se da cama, antecipa um ataque, se esquiva.  
"O que? Um garoto com uma espada negra, e ele esta decidido a me matar, isso não é bom"  
-Pare!!!  
- Quem é você? O que veio fazer aqui?  
Outro ataque...  
-Você não sabe conversar?  
Mais um...  
-Fale!!!  
-Pare de me atacar e eu digo.  
O garoto da uma espadada que destrói a cama...  
-...É bom parar de atacá-lo agora...se não quiser morrer...  
- Espera..., você quem disse isso? Pareceu uma voz...  
-Era uma voz de mulher.  
- De quem? Só tem nos dois aqui, bela adormecida...  
- Bem esqueça isso, só pare de me atacar, por favor.  
-Vamos  
-Pra onde?  
- Pra sala, Ira!!!Heissen!! Ele finalmente acordou.  
Antony desceu para a sala sob a mira da espada de Cyrus. Chegando lá Antony viu mais dois garotos, Ellion não estava no lugar.

"O ruivo das mechas eu já vi, foi o cara que me ajudou quando eu estava na gummi"

Heissen levanta  
-Então, apresente-se.  
-Meu...meu nome é Antony ...

Ira-Você precisa explicar muita coisa amigo.  
Antony-Sim, claro, mas eu preciso saber de uma coisa: quanto tempo eu dormi, a gummi foi destruída mesmo, e onde está minha arma?  
Cyrus-Não importa quanto tempo dormiu, você mesmo destruiu a nave e você está nos chamando de ladrões? Levanta e saca a arma que ele procurava.

Antony olha de um jeito calmo mas muito frio e fala:  
-Ellyon não os contou?  
Ira-Disse algo sobre essa foice ser perigosa, mas não falou muito, mas conte-nos sobre ela então.  
Antony-Não vou falar muito, o que eu posso dizer é que...  
Cyrus-Você vai falar tudo, inclusive por que essa foice falou comigo.  
Antony-Ela tem nome, Lilium, não deboche dela, apesar de serem poucos ela ainda tem sentimentos, essa não é uma simples arma, é uma pessoa, com o tempo ela vai se comunicar com vocês também, ela não gosta de falar sobre o tempo em que era viva...

- Eu sei muito pouco, sei que era uma garota rica, quase mimada, ela não tinha muitos amigos, pra falar a verdade, só tinha uma amiga, mas ela gostava muito dessa amiga, elas eram amigas de infância, e cresceram, Sofia, o nome dela, ao contrário de Lilium, era muito popular, chegando na adolescência, ambas eram muito bonitas, mas por ser anti-social e só se abrir com sua amiga, ela não tinha namorados, já Sofia, ficava com alguns rapazes de sua idade, independente disso, a amizade das duas só crescia, quando chegou uma hora que ultrapassou os limites da amizade, se é que vocês me entendem, e elas ficaram escondidas por um tempo, mas chegou uma hora que virou publico, e o pai de Sofia tentou matar Lilium, mas Sofia a amava tanto que na hora que o pai deu o golpe, por amor, ela entrou na frente, salvando sua amiga e o pai, desesperado, ao ver que tinha matado sua filha, largou sua arma, e Lilium em tamanho sofrimento, na simples esperança que elas pudessem ficar juntas onde quer que fossem com a mesma arma, banhada de sangue, se matou.

Ira-Wow!...  
Antony-E adivinhem qual foi a arma que matou as duas?  
Heissen-Triste...  
Antony-Mas não é a história toda...  
Ira-Por quê?  
Antony-O pai de Sofia não ia matar uma menina por uma causa dessas, apesar de ser forte  
Cyrus-Mas se ela gostava da outra menina, por que ela está com você hoje em dia?  
Antony-Porque eu fui o único que aceitou ser amigo dela, ou talvez o único que sobreviveu.

Ao ouvir a história Ira fala:  
-Wow, isso foi realmente uma história muito boa. um verdadeiro sacrifício por amor. Eu nunca soube de uma historia dessas, mas então sua arma deve ser realmente muito forte, por conter a alma e essência de um verdadeiro amor.

Heissen: Uma historia realmente triste, mas se o que ele realmente disse foi verdade essa arma pode ser extremamente poderosa. Pois apesar de o amor ser uma força tão poderosa, ele também é inconstante e incompressível.  
Cyrus:-É. A arma/garota pode ter vindo com você com o único objetivo de tentar voltar a ser como era. E quando ela conseguir seu objetivo pode até mesmo se livrar de você depois.  
Antony: Não. Eu também pensei assim no começo, mas depois de viver com ela por um tempo eu percebi que ela não é má e não faria isso comigo.  
Cyrus:-Se você acredita que é assim o problema é seu, mas eu ainda não confio em você ou em sua arma. Ela atacou e destruiu sua própria gummi chip, você deve estar escondendo alguma coisa e vai ter de brigar muito pra conquistar minha confiança.  
Ira:-Não se preocupe Antony, eu acredito em você e em sua história. Pode confiar em mim q não tem problema, e apesar do jeito Cyrus também é um sujeito legal.  
Cyrus:-Humf. Fale o que quiser q eu não tenho mais nada a perguntar a esse sujeito.


	21. O rapto de minha irmã

Ira estava acordado naquela noite. Sua mente pensava sobre a história da foice. duas garotas que se amavam e estavam presas em uma arma. Quem desejaria pra si uma vida (?) assim.

Olhou para sua arma, apenas um trambolho sem vida que utilizaria apenas pra proteção em situações criticas. Ferro, simples e sem vida arma de ferro.

Não conseguiria dormir essa noite, estava sem sono mesmo. Levantou-se pra dar uma volta. Queria descobrir mais sobre o corredor daquele estranho sonho que tivera.  
Saiu a da casa com o maior silencio possível. Quando já estava saindo pensou ouvir alguém se levantando. Ellyon encontrava-se atrais dele.

-Você está saindo?

-Bem , eu eu... -Ira não esperava encontrar ninguém ali aquela hora da noite- Sim, preciso dar uma volta. E você, o que faz acordado a uma hora dessas?

-Eu estou esperando uma certa pessoa passar, ela virá daqui a pouco. É melhor você ir tentar encontrar aquela garota- Ira reparou que havia uma coisa estranha com a voz de Ellyon- ela está te esperando. Mas vá logo que hoje eu tenho que acompanhar outra pessoa.

Ira ia perguntar como ele sabia da garota mas havia algo de muito estranho em sua face e ele disse:  
-Vá agora Ira. A garota está esperando, ela não tem muito tempo, e quanto mais você demorará me fazendo perguntas idiotas mais perto ela estará de não ser salva por você. Quanto mais tempo você ficar aqui, mais tempo ela estará longe de ti, VÁ !!!!

Ira, mesmo sem pensar, correu o mais rapidamente que pode da casa, virou-se pra dizer alguma coisa e viu a janela de um dos quartos acender-se. Sabia que aquela luz era da pessoa que Ellyon esperava, mas então correu para o lago, onde esperava encontrar um meio de voltar para o estranho corredor.  
Chegando no lago depois de uma corrida parou. Não havia nada de estranho ali. Tirou tudo o que havia de desnecessário com ele e mergulhou. Deixou sua arma para trás com outras coisas totalmente desnecessárias. Chegando ao fundo do lago não conseguia ver nenhuma entrada ou saída. Ficou nadando vários minutos, diversas vezes subiu pra pegar fôlego.

Então numa de suas decidas Ira viu uma pequena réstia de luz. Era de um tom azulado um pouco mais claro que o azul do lago. Seguindo a fonte de luz viu um pequeno buraco.

Estava mirando o buraco quando sentiu algo o puxar. Abriu os olhos e estava novamente no corredor. Com suas roupas totalmente secas ele pensava como conseguiu entrar no corredor.

Mas dessa vez algo estava errado, apesar de continuar tudo igual ao seu sonho não havia mais a gostosa canção da garota.

Desesperado correu o mais que pode para o quarto, mas quando estava chegando ouviu um grito. Sabendo de quem era o grito se desesperou.

Virou por um corredor apenas a tempo de ver uma sombra agarrando a garota e a levando embora. Tentou alcançar os dois mas o monstro e a garota que ele carregava desapareceram em uma sombra. O choro cessou, Ira estava novamente sozinho no corredor.

O quarto da garota estava deserto e totalmente destruído. Papéis e cacos de vidro estavam espalhados por todo lado. Ira se jogou no chão e chorou.

Ver o quarto destruído e a lareira apagada trouxeram um enorme vazio para seu ser. Ainda não sabendo o por quê começou a cantar aquela canção que ecoava em sua cabeça cada vez mais forte.

Ficou cantando por um tempo que pareceu demasiado longo. Então viu que algo brilhava. Parou de cantar mas a canção continuava a ecoar por todo o lugar. Pegou o objeto que brilhava, era um pingente em um cordão arrebentado.

Pegou o pingente, nele havia uma foto. Ele pegou a foto com cuidado. Olhou para ela e começou a chorar. Nela estava a garota, alguns anos mais nova, e abraçado com ela, ele mesmo, também mais jovem.

A musica continuou tocando, ele jogado ao chão chorando por ter perdido a irmã de que mal se lembrava. Mas então uma sombra entrou no quarto. Berrou em um som terrível que teria de devolver aquela foto que não era dele.

A partir daquele momento não soube como havia chegado ao lago. Suas roupas estavam completamente destruídas e sangue jorrava de seu corpo escoriado.

Mas estava vivo, saiu no lago e pegou suas coisas


	22. Noite afora

Era, mais uma vez, noite em Spira World. Heissen dormia profundamente, meio que exausto com os acontecimentos daquele dia. Pensando bem, ele quase não tinha dormido ultimamente.

_"Que idiota!" Ele podia ouvir. "Você ainda está ai, garoto?" A voz era terrivelmente familiar. "Não acredito que você ainda está ai!" E ainda parecia vir de dentro. "Você é retardado ou o quê?" Não... "Só está perdendo tempo." ... a voz... "Este mundo nem mais existe." ...aquela voz vinha... "Se não abandonarem este mundo logo..." ... vinha... "TODOS VÃO MORRER!"_

"Haaah..." Heissen acordou no meio da noite. começava a se perguntar se nunca conseguiria dormir oito horas direto. Ele olhou ao seu redor, e sentiu alívio ao notar que ainda estava no mesmo quarto. Mas... algo estava diferente. Talvez... "Shin... Sou..." O rapaz olhava para sua mão direita. "Não lembro de ter dormido com você aqui..." Ele pensou por um instante, e percebeu o ridículo.

_É claro que não dormi com você aqui! Que idiota dormiria empunhando a espada?!_

Heissen parou por um instante. Repensou um pouco e lembrou-se que tal "regra" não se aplicaria a um membro de seu grupo em especial. Ele soltou um suspiro, e voltou sua atenção novamente para a espada.

"Lilium é uma foice que carrega um alma e uma estória de sangue e lágrimas... Talvez possa existir uma espada que leve consigo similar fardo..."

Não se sentia muito confortável com esse pensamento. Se fosse para a alma daquele homem estar ligada à espada, o único sentimento que poderia prendê-lo seria o ódio. Heissen estava extremamente desconfortável com este pensamento.

Resolveu dar uma volta por aí, uma vez que mesmo acordando às 3 da manhã, ele não se sentia nem um pouco cansado. Pôs sua jaqueta e guardou a espada numa das aberturas para cinto de sua calça. Pensou um pouco, e resolveu sair.

Do lado de fora da casa, amarrou no canto aonde a Lamina encontrava o tecido, um pequeno pedaço de madeira, que encontrara no chão, certamente um pedaço de casca velha, proveniente de uma árvore qualquer.

Isso serviria para evitar que, ao sacar a arma, acabasse por contar a calça, o que o forçaria a segurar sempre a dita espada. Meio que satisfeito com os resultados, ele começou a perambular pela madrugada.

Heissen adorava aquele mundo. O céu noturno era completamente iluminado. As estrelas brilhavam por si mesmas, e não haviam luzes para ofuscá-las. Aquela noite, em especial, tinha um brilho fantasmagórico. A Lua estava ausente, e as estrelas eram incontáveis. As luzes davam movimento às árvores, e vida ao próprio momento. O tempo não passava. A noite parecia chamar pelo seu nome.

"Bonito, não?"

Heissen olhou para trás. Um dos jovens que vieram no Gummi, Ellyon, trouxe-o de volta à realidade. Heissen não ficou exatamente chateado, mas sentiu-se incomodado pela sua presença ali.

"De onde eu venho, as estrelas são maravilhosas, mas nem se comparam ao céu deste mundo."

O jovem falava. Heissen ainda não se sentia confortável para responder, então esperou que o rapaz, que certamente estava se sentindo estranho pelo seu silêncio, mudasse de assunto.

"Você vai achar meio estranho, mas..." Ellyon começou a falar.

"Você se lembra do que... aah... do que eu falei ontem, depois daquela conversa na sala...?"

Heissen pensou por um instante... Ele se referia a quando ele o viu segurando as espadas? Só podia ser aquilo, pensou, antes de concordar com a cabeça.

"Bem eu..." Heissen notou a insegurança no rapaz. Levantou-se e falou.

"Se você não se sente a vontade, não precisa me falar nada. Quando achar que confia em nós, fale. Se confiarmos em você, o escutaremos."

Então se virou e começou a voltar, para a casa. Mas antes Ellyon se virou e disse.

"Você realmente acha que não vale a pena confiar em mim? Este mundo foi tomado a um tempo. Eles só estão esperando a oportunidade de atacar, sem que vocês sequer saibam o que aconteceu. Eles vão atacar. É uma questão de tempo..."

Heissen começou a ouvir aquela voz fora de seus sonhos, o que não o fazia se sentir muito mais confortável em relação a ele. Mesmo assim tinha certeza de uma coisa.

"Cinco dias, certo...?"


	23. Feridas

Ira conseguira escapar. Muito machucado e ferido é verdade, mas escapara com vida e principalmente com o medalhão e a foto.  
Suas coisas felizmente estavam lá. Jogadas em um canto da grama molhada. Amaldiçoou-se por não ter levado a arma. Sentiu-se muito estúpido por ter deixado sua irmã ser capturada.

Então se lembrou da conversa com Ellyon, ele sabia. Poderia ter acordado ele mais cedo, ou mesmo ter o ajudado.  
Com muita fúria correu de volta para a casa. Caia pelo caminho se machucando mais ainda. Estava quase sem forças quando finalmente alcançara a casa.  
Ellyon estava com Heissen, ambos estavam conversando ou brigando, suas faces trespassavam preocupação e medo, fúria também. Parecia que ambos estavam conversando há muito tempo, pois o céu começava a clarear ao longe.  
Ira começou a avançar em Ellyon gritando por que ele não o avisara de nada. Mas no meio do caminho caiu. Os dois foram até onde ele estava.

-O que aconteceu Ira?

-É, o que aconteceu Ira, e por que você acusou o Ellyon.

Ira, com o resto de suas forças apenas sussurrou:

-_Eu fui atacado..._


	24. O primeiro chefe

Ira caiu inconsciente no chão. Ellyon e Heissen correm em direção a Ira e reparam que sua respiração começa a ficar cada vez mais perto. Heissen pede para Ellyon se afastar e posiciona suas mãos abertas sobre os peitos de Ira.

Sussurrando palavras mágicas uma energia surge e começa a escorrer de suas mãos. O ar fica impregnado com um cheiro refrescante e gostoso. As feridas começam a se fechar. A respiração de Ira começa lentamente a retornar ao seu normal.

Ellyon vê Heissen se preparando para recuperar o resto das feridas de Ira tirando diversos frascos de uma bebida chamada Ether. Heissen explica que curar magicamente gasta muita magia e esses frascos recuperam a magia. Bebeu um frasco inteiro e partiu para recuperar a cabeça ensangüentada de Ira.

Ambos estavam concentrados na cura que mal reparam o sol começar ao longe. Os chocobos da fazenda começavam a acordar e fazer barulho. Então Antony e Cyrus chegam.

Ellyon apenas teve tempo de ver a foice Lilium passando ao seu lado. Depois de um barulho um corpo negro caiu ao seu lado e um coração rosado saiu voando.

Cyrus se aproximou gritando:

O que vocês estão fazendo. Ficam deitados ai em campo aberto, vocês são idiotas ou o quê? Essas criaturas estão ... - Então reparou que Ira estava sendo curado – O que aconteceu? Não importa, Ellyon, nos ajude a matar essas criaturas enquanto Heissen cura o Ira.

Os três avançavam contra a orda de sombras humanoides com todas as suas forças. Lilium avançava cortando cabeças e decepando braços. Antony avançava corajosamente atrás dela empurrando inimigos ao chão. Cyrus também muito feroz fazia uma dança macabra usando sua Fata Morgana. E o cortejo termina com Ellyon empunhando suas duas espadas protegendo Heissen e Ira.

As sombras tomavam conta do descampado quando todos ouviram um grito maléfico vindo da direção das arvores. As sombras se afastaram e uma enorme criatura surgiu. Sua forma gigantesca e negra era medonha. Com grandes e diversos olhos, se arrastando sobre muitos tentáculos se aproximou de todos.

Ira abriu os olhos e fitando a criatura gritou para todos que aquilo havia atacado ele. O monstro jogou um dos tentáculos tão rápido na direção dele que ninguém conseguiu ver o que havia acontecido.

O tentáculo voltou e jogou duas coisas dentro de sua boca. E quando Cyrus se virou para ver Ira e Ellyon haviam desaparecido e Heissen estava preso por sua própria espada em uma arvore por sobre cacos de vidro de Ethers quebrados.


	25. Batalha: a luta de Antony

Todos olharam assustados aquela enorme criatura que balançava seus tentáculos de forma ameaçadora pra cima deles. Os guerreiro desviaram facilmente do ataque, mas assim que terminaram de recuperar o fôlego e o equilíbrio um tentáculo caiu com toda força sobre o corpo de Antony.

A foice caiu por um tempo no chão, como se tivesse sido pega por um dos tentáculos também. Enquanto a batalha continuava, com Cyrus tentando tirar Heissen da árvore, Antony se esforçava para sair de baixo do tentáculo, que o empurrava na direção do chão tentando esmagar ele.

Ele ergueu a mão em direção a foice e começou a suplicar:

-Lilium, não me abandone agora, eu prometi a você que eu ia te ajudar e te salvar, não me deixe morrer agora, não desse jeito idiota, por favor, eu preciso da sua força.

Um brilho então passou a emanar da foice. A luz começou a criar uma forma e Lilium se levantou magesticamente, ela mesma segurando a foice. Ela sorriu para Antony e então desapareceu. Ele então não conseguiu sufocar um grito de dor e angustia. Ele sabia que ia morrer, todos o tinham abandonado, Heissen e Cyrus estavam com suas próprias dificuldades, e Ira e Ellyon tinham desaparecido sob a boca do monstro.

Então ele conseguiu ouvir um barulho, no inicio bastante fraco, mas o barulho de correntes foi aumentando, até que ele começou a sentir a pressão sob ele ir diminuindo. Ele juntou suas forças e começou a empurrar o tentáculo para cima. Quando estava quase saindo do chão ele sentiu alguma coisa na mão dele, era uma ponta de ferro com uma corrente saindo de um dos lados.

Ele levantou a cabeça e percebeu que o barulho de corrente que ele tinha ouvido era a foice, que aumentou de forma macabra seu tamanho e tinha se enrolado em torno do tentáculo, o levantando para que ele pudesse escapar debaixo dele.

Lilium apareceu na frente dele:

-Você já me fez muito, só de ter me carregado esse tempo todo já me deu poderes para me tornar mais poderosa, você é um guerreiro que merece todo o potencial da arma em que minha alma está presa. Libere ela, só assim você vai poder ter todo o poder que ela poderá te dar.

Um grito ecoou ao longe, dois seres de sombras se desprendiam do monstro, mas ele não estava prestando atenção, os outros dois garotos podiam tomar conta deles. Ele não falou nada, mas começou a se concentrar, ele começou a sentir o poder emanando de dentro de seu corpo, a energia saindo de seu coração, passando por todo o seu ser, indo parar até a ponta de seus dedos, para depois se dissipar na corrente. A corrente começou a brilhar de varias cores. Ela ia liberando a energia que ia recebendo e ficando maior e mais grossa.

A lamina que tinha desaparecido surgiu, feita inteiramente de energia na outra ponta do pedaço de ferro que ele segurava. Ele sabia o que estava por vir, ele sempre soube que para grandes poderes ele teria de fazer grandes sacrifícios, e sabia que o quer que tivesse de fazer, a lamina iria cortar a mão dele.

Mas ele tinha que fazer isso. Ele agitou brevemente a sua mão, apontando com o cabo o tentáculo que estava suspenso no ar. O monstro pareceu perceber o movimento pois nesse momento os outros tentáculos começaram a vir na direção dele. Apontando na direção dos tentáculos a corrente foi aumentando muito rápido, envolvendo todos os tentáculos em uma fúria mortal.

Então a lamina partiu, ela passou com tudo na mão de Antony, fazendo um grande rasgo que alcançava seus osso, ele sentiu uma fortíssima dor, mas mesmo assim continuou a segurar a lamina com firmeza pois sabia que o ataque estava indo.

Como um show pirotécnico a lamina avançava sobre a corrente, aumentando seu tamanho e mudando de cor conforme passava por cada emancipação de magia contida nela. Os tentáculos começaram a cair despedaçados no chão, logo se transformando em sombras e desaparecendo no ar.

O ar ficou cheio de fumaça negra, cores, explosões e o brilho fantasmagórico da lamina mágica. Ao longe ele conseguia ver o vulto de quatro pessoa duelando, mas no momento a fumaça era tão alta que ele mal conseguia andar sem cair no chão.

Lilium apareceu novamente na frente dele. Parabéns ela disse, Você conseguiu despertar o primeiro nível da arma, mas da próxima vez ela tomara um preço maior de ti. Agora durma, pois Você esta fraco. E dizendo isso ele caiu desmaiado no chão sem forças.


End file.
